


Serene

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Serene

Emeritus had arrived that day to his chambers in a rather diminished mood, while she, having anticipated his arrival from a long day of clergy meetings was, by all accounts, very much ‘in the mood.’ She met him but he seemed a little tense, although he did greet her with much affection.

“What’s the matter?” She asked him.

“It’s nothing, just tired. Nothing you can’t fix.” He smiled, giving her a soft kiss on her lips before making his way to the couch. She watched him deflate into his seat and stay there. Surely, she could do something and he said so himself, it’s nothing she couldn’t fix. Making up her mind, she made her way into the bedroom.

She rummaged through the closet, before pulling out a dress and putting it on.

She looked at herself in the mirror, laughing as she moved her hips from side to side, swaying the skirt of the dress. Emeritus had bought the dress for her as a joke, something for her to wear in matching with his new black and white attire, he said. It was a sexy French maid’s outfit. This should cheer him up for sure, she thought. She stopped and looked at herself, it was little attractive she must admit, with how short it was, she liked how well it made her legs look. She turned around and bent over, and sure enough, with very little movement her underwear was in full display. Then an idea; while he was not in too good of a mood, she was feeling a little cheeky. She straightened up, and dropped her underwear to her ankles and tossed them aside. Better, she thought, before giggling to herself. If this doesn’t cheer him up, she doesn’t know what will.

She walked to the bedroom door and cracked it open. She stood in the doorway and saw him still sitting on the couch opposite the fireplace. In front of him was a tray with a glass and a bottle of liquor. He was staring into the fire, his mind clearly occupied as he did not notice her approach him from behind.

She came up to him and walked around beside him, to the low table in front of him.

“Let me clean these up for you.” She said, before bending over, making sure to make a show of her cleavage. She might as well have not been there, as he merely nodded but he never turned to her. Determined, she continued to gather his glass back into the tray with the bottle of liquor, only this time coming between him and the table, her hips wiggling in his face.

Finally, she heard a chuckle. Not turning her head, she smiled.

“Looks like someone wants to play.” He said in his raspy voice. He straightened up in his seat and moved his palms up the back of her thighs. She moved the tray aside and rested her hands on the table. He moved his palms further up her thighs, up to her buttocks and flipped the ruffles of her skirt over it.

He planted kisses upon her skin, cheekily avoiding her heat. She breathed out, her hands forming fists as she endured his teasing. Finally, she felt his breath on her as he lightly drew his tongue across her now dewy lips, but making sure to sharply flick his tongue on her clit, making her gasp audibly.

Emeritus moved his face a little ways from her and with a quiet shuffle of fabric, he removed a glove with his teeth. He slid a finger across her slit, covering it with her wetness before slowly inserting it into her. Her breaths grew quicker as he slid his finger in and out of her, and before long, her knees began to feel weak as he introduced another finger inside of her. She tilted her head back and rocked her hips in time with the movement of his hand. With each motion, it sent sparks throughout her body, only for him to pull his fingers out of her. She whined in protest, but before she could process anything else, he pulls her down onto his lap, her legs over his, he spread them open with his knees.

There, his fingers met her clit, circling it with intent. She grinded against him, feeling him grow hard beneath her and it only encouraged him. She reached over to the back his head, her hands grabbing at his hair as she slowly came undone. Her legs trembled and by reflex began to close, but he held her in position, until finally, a scream erupts from her and she reaches her climax.

Her body became limp, her head dropping back over his shoulder; with her chest heaving, she let the clouds in her mind fade away and she continued to grind against him. He breathed against her neck, his breath hot.

“I want you.” He breathed, his teeth grazing her skin. He pushed himself up against her grinding hips. It was rare for him to ask for her like this, but lately she could sense that he has not exactly felt at ease. Between touring and leading his congregation, a million thoughts constantly swirled in his mind, but in this moment he was allowed to be free. In this moment, there was nothing else, only the two of them, and she was the only one who made him feel this way, made him feel like it was just the two of them in this universe and nothing else.

She smiled and turned her face to his, meeting his lips before getting to her feet.

She kneeled between his legs with her palms on his thighs, the imprint of his erection was now visible through his trousers. She moved her hands down his legs and removed his shoes.

“My master,” she said and kissed his feet. He looked down at her beneath furrowed brows. She smiled up at him, and raised herself to his face. “My love.” She whispered before leaning into him. Cupping his face into her hands, she presses her lips against his. She she breaths in and moans against his lips, as if trying to absorb every bit of him just by the kiss. Her lips slightly part, their tongues gently grazing before she pulls away. She looks into his mismatched eyes, a knowing smirk appearing on her lips.

She sits back on her legs, her fingers working on the button of his trousers. Never breaking eye contact, she pulls down the zipper. He bites his lip as he feels it brush over his erection. She hooks her fingers in the hem of his trousers as he lifts his hips letting her pull them away, along with his underwear.

She kisses his thighs and cups his balls with one hand, while the other wraps around his length. She then lowers her lips around the head of his cock, her hand moving along his shaft. She could see beads of sweat form at his temples.

“My love, please..” He breathed, his finger tips caressing the side of her face. She purses her lips around the head of his cock before pulling it away. “I want to feel you..” He says.

She almost feels overwhelmed at the state him. Let him be free, let him have nothing else in mind but the two of them, even for just a short moment, let him forget about everything else.

She rises to her feet and rests her knees on the couch, straddling him. She rests her hands on his shoulders, pressing her forehead against his as she slowly lowers herself onto him. She observes his features, how he closes his eyes, his lips parted as he takes in the feel of her. She contracts her muscles around him and begins roll her hips into him. His lids open, mismatched eyes boring into her, and though one was white and seemingly undead, it evoked the same warmth and passion as the glistening green of the other.

She rolled her hips into him as he clawed at her thighs. He lifted his hips against hers, a growl escaping through gritted teeth. She tilted back her head, gasping. His lips met her throat, nipping and sucking at her flesh.

As he continued to move his hips into her, his rhythm began to change as he neared his end. She gripped his shoulders.

“Stop,” she breathed, it took all of her focus for her to mutter her words, “let me.”

He looked at her, his hips finally resting and he let her do away with him. She grinded into him, angling herself in a way that with each roll of her hips, she struck the most delicious of spots, over and over.

He vocalized beneath her, groaning through gritted teeth, “come with me,” he said and while with one hand, his fingers dug into her ass, he had his other hand work on her clit, leading her to her climax.

Together, their muscles began to tighten, their energies mixing and fueling one another, until finally, release. Her head drops on his shoulder as he spills inside her, his warmth filling her. He paws at her hair, kissing the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders.

“ _Grazie,_ ” he whispered between kisses, “ _amore mio._ ”

She lifted her head to face him, his aura and appearance has completely changed. His face, despite being covered in sweat and still recovering his breathing, looked serene.

“ _Prego._ ” She smiled, gently meeting her lips to his.


End file.
